VENTARRONES EN TOMOEDA
by Nythan-kun
Summary: Hay cosas que llevan a otras, aquello me pasó en menos de 24 horas, un consejo: no corran en las calles con viento y no hablen con extraños por teléfono o… bueno ¿Qué sé yo? Esta es mi historia… soy Syaoran Li


**VENTARRONES EN TOMOEDA**

**POR: Nythan-kun**

Hay cosas que llevan a otras, aquello me pasó en menos de 24 horas, un consejo, no corran en las calles con viento y no hablen con extraños por teléfono o… bueno ¿Qué sé yo? Esta es mi historia… soy Syaoran Li

**CAPITULO UNICO**

Vaya… realmente había sido otro día agotador y es que las preparatorias y eso de ser joven no son la cosa mas agradable para algunos… creo que estoy entre esos ¿Por qué será? Realmente no lo sé, solo sé que tengo que decirle a ella lo que siento, pero demonios… realmente temo la reacción de ella y es que no soy el tipo más dado con las palabras o… ¿temo por mi aspecto? Bueno… para ser un Li mi aspecto no es muy malo, pero algo falta… ¿qué será?

Me dirigí a un espejo: ojos cafés, piel… bueno, no soy el tipo moreno, pero tampoco soy un tipo blancuzco, digamos que el sol de Tomoeda ha hecho que mi piel fuera un poco bronceada, no soy un enclenque tampoco, tengo buen cuerpo, buen físico y corro como pocos en la preparatoria.

Tal vez por eso me gusta ella, es de las pocas que puede dar batalla, corre como yo, a veces mas rápido, y eso es muy bueno, es decir, las chicas de la preparatoria por lo general se están fijando que sus zapatos de deportes no se llenen de tierra de la pista atlética o están buscando el tipo mas bueno de allí, por suerte no me han echado el ojo y quiero que siga así.

Detesto esa clase de chicas, pero reitero, ella es distinta, es mas, ahora que lo pienso, ella es una de las pocas chicas de la preparatoria que me habla, si, Sakura Kinomoto es distinta y… bueno… me gusta Sakura Kinomoto, por eso, daré el golpe de suerte mañana, si, además… la he visto mirándome por un espejo… tal vez eso es algo o me estoy equivocando.

Es natural que una chica cargue un espejo, tal vez se aplica algún maquillaje y yo creí que me miraba a mí…

Soñar no cuesta nada y me hace sentir feliz creer que ella me mira a mi, y es que es hermosa… ¡ah! Y lo del espejo lo descubrí porque se sienta delante mío en el salón, siempre ha sido así, por eso tal vez me habla, no, ella me habla porque es Sakura.

Me fue inevitable dar un suspiro, pero así lo hice, y sigo con mi vista en el espejo… ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Mi cabello? es ¿café oscuro? ¿Castaño oscuro? Bueno, de algo estoy seguro, no es un cabello de escobeta… y el peinado… bien… siempre me he peinado, me gusta hacerlo… y no he intentado otra cosa, desde que tengo memoria me paso la peinilla por el cabello y le doy forma a este ¿esta mal? Bueno, no sé ¿Quien se fija en un peinado? ¿Cierto?

Como sea me digo que ya esta bien, yo no era un adefesio.

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mi descripción, muchas veces llamaban y no hablaban, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

—Hola… —contesté —hola… —nadie del otro lado… es extraño, no es la primera vez que me pasa… no creo en fantasmas, pero una de dos… o es un fantasma, o es uno de esos niños que hacen bromas telefónicas o el teléfono esta dañado o hay una persona lo demasiado tímida para hablar por teléfono pero ¿Quién es lo suficientemente tímido para no poder hablar por teléfono? Bien, esa respuesta es fácil, yo soy tímido y a veces me he encontrado con el teléfono en la mano dispuesto a llamar a Sakura y al final me he acobardado… pero yo soy único… así que… ¿quien diablos será? —Bien… como no es nadie hablare de mi vida por si te interesa… me llamó Syaoran Li… mi mama no esta en la casa, así que puedo hacer este monologo, mi papa tampoco esta, así que… bueno, con él sería mas problema, él paga la factura… soy hijo único y me gusta… bien eso es un secreto… y no lo diré.

Después de eso… oí como se cortaba la comunicación… ¿el fantasma se había puesto celoso? ¿Hay fantasmas celosos? Bien… estaba delirando y no me gusta delirar, lo hago cuando estoy enfermo o cuando estoy borracho…

Ya era hora de dormir, detesto cuando me pongo así.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón me agradó hablar con la chica fantasma ¿chica? ¿Por qué asumí que es una chica? Bueno… tal vez porque es mas fácil pensarlo así o tal vez porque ahora si… me falta un tornillo.

Pero bueno… a dormir y… esta es mi historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me levanté como siempre cada mañana, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, era el gran día, el día en que Sakura Kinomoto se iba a enterar que me gustaba… al demonio el resto, pero le diría, no era el mejor en eso de expresar sentimientos, pero seguro que no era el peor tampoco, considéremelo como mas o menos.

Miré el reloj 7:45 AM… ¿7:45 AM? ¡Rayos! se me había hecho tarde… tenía que entrar a las 8:00 AM por eso me levanté como un rayo. Mi madre y mi padre se iban a trabajar temprano y llegaban tarde, por eso no me levantaban, pero nunca se me hacía tarde.

Me metí al baño como pude, entrar y salir, era algo así como un baño para un gato, pero tenía afán, no me molesté en secarme el cabello y me peiné lo más rápido posible, desayunar ya no estaba contemplado, ya era muy tarde, así que terminé de empacar mis cuadernos y de salir corriendo de la casa, sentía que aun caía agua de mi cabello, seguro por la carrera y por el viento que estaba haciendo en Tomoeda me iba a despeinar… y eso no era prometedor, pero al carajo, correr, correr y correr era mi pensamiento.

Para algo me servia el físico… no me fijaba de un lado a otro para cruzar la calle, y es que de verdad no me gustaba llegar tarde, cuando miré la preparatoria, efectivamente no había nadie, había llegado tarde, no me molesté en entrar a la primera hora y preferí quedarme en la cafetería, algunas chicas igual de flojas que yo me miraban y ¿algunos chicos también? Tragué saliva, no me gustaba como lo hacían, tanto las chicas como los chicos, y menos que susurraran cosas después de mirarme.

Algo andaba mal, por eso rogué para que terminara la primera clase, lógicamente el tiempo se hizo mas largo… pero después de hora y media de estar haciendo nada… pude entrar de nuevo al salón y líbrame de las miradas de esas personas.

Las cosas no mejoraron, cuando entre a la segunda hora, ahora me miraban más personas, principalmente: chicas ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero quería saber, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara? Seguramente, por eso y mirando bajo llegué a mi puesto, Sakura también me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes, creo que los dos nos sonrojamos… al parecer la había avergonzado… si, ahora seguro que si tenía algo en la cara y el sonrojo era la manera de decirme de Sakura que no me acercara.

Así lo hice.

Minutos después los susurros seguían, estaba cansado de eso.

—Oye… este… Sakura —llamé, ella se volteó casi como si estuviera esperando que la llamara —podrías decirme que le pasa a las personas o si tengo algo en la cara —pareció desconcertada, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando vi que una chica se hacía a nuestro lado.

—Hola Syaoran Li.

—¿Hola? —eso hizo reír a la chica… pero de verdad era extraño que Azumi me saludara, era ese tipo de chicas que se preocupaban por sus zapatos.

—Bueno Syaoran… —no me gustó su confianza —quería saber si hoy te vas a sentar en nuestra mesa… —eso era mas raro —¿Qué dices?

Miré a Sakura… estaba con la cabeza agachada y ya no me miraba, también fruncía el ceño… era a la hora del almuerzo que quería decirle lo que sentía.

—Lo pensare.

—Que gracioso Syao —eso me gustó menos a decir verdad…

Hacía un minuto era Syaoran, luego Syao, seguramente a la hora del almuerzo sería mister "S" además al parecer tenía la certeza que iba a comer con ella y su grupo, efectivamente lo iba a pensar, por suerte para mi, ella se retiró después de eso.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre?

—No lo sabes o te gusta hacerte el tonto… "Syao" —¿Esa era Sakura? Estaba molesta, bien, el mundo estaba cambiando al parecer y yo estaba soñando, luego ella no dijo nada y me dio la espalda.

Eso fue lo único que nos dijimos mientras los minutos y las clases iban pasando, ella estaba molesta por algo y yo estaba desconcertado por todo, no sabía que pasaba en la preparatoria, pero ese día, me habían invitado no solo a salir por la tarde, no solo a una fiesta el viernes y no solo a un fin de semana en Tokio, a todos les dije que lo iba a pensar, pero como la primera chica que se acercó, ninguna se lo había tomado enserio.

Pero por suerte la hora del almuerzo llegó y Sakura ya había desaparecido, la busqué por todo lado, pero nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado y yo que tenía confianza ese día quería decirle lo que sentía, pero mi peor error fue pasar por la cafetería, los chicos "populares" me arrastraron a su mesa y mierda, fue en ese instante en que Sakura apareció en la cafetería, no identifique su mirada muy bien, pero la veía algo triste.

Quise levantarme e ir, pero me retuvieron.

—¿Y dinos que te dio por ese estilo? Te queda muy bien Syao —bien, por lo menos no era mister "S" pero ¿Qué estilo?

—De verdad te vez guapo… no sé como no nos habíamos fijado en ti

Bien estaba perdido, al parecer esas chicas, cerebro de cacahuate se dieron cuenta que estaba perdido y por eso me pasaron un espejo, no era grande, pero pude entender de que iba todo eso… mi cabello, estaba despeinado y por eso me veía distinto, por eso esas chicas se acercaron, tal vez por eso Sakura se había sonrojado y yo allí sentado, como un maniático por la moda, no me extrañaba que ahora la mitad de la preparatoria me considerara de ese grupo, uno al cual nunca quise pertenecer.

Era la culpa de los ventarrones, ellos me despeinaron y por culpa de eso estaba allí sentado, con las personas mas desagradables del mundo y por mi falta de carácter me había arrastrado a su juego.

Me levanté estrepitosamente.

—Syao —dijo una de ella. Cualquiera, todas eran lo mismo.

—Li para ti… ¿esta bien? Soy Li para ti —y sin más me fui de allí, estando seguro que habían notado lo que hice.

Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño, honestamente no estaba mal, pero eso no era un motivo para que se me acercaran, me mojé el cabello, no sirvió de mucho, estaba despeinado, suspiré y me dirigí a la parte de afuera de la preparatoria, donde me podía sentar, así lo hice, lo que hacía la apariencia, era realmente increíble, pero así era el mundo.

Escuché pasos ¿otra mas? Tal vez esta me invitaba a la luna, al voltearme vi a Sakura, estaba sonrojada, como por la mañana, pero esta vez ya no lucia triste, es mas… veía un extraño brillo en su cara, pero igual, estaba sonrojada.

—Hola Syaoran…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Bueno… te quedaba bien.

_Ella no por favor, _pedí, pero su sonrojo decía que si, tenía que esperar a ver con que salía ella, aunque ya estaba un poco decepcionado, si, no era fácil creer que ella, que siempre había estado conmigo, fuera como todas las chicas de esa preparatoria.

—Eso no importa… —dije, ella me miró y sin ser invitada se sentó a mi lado, me estremecí.

—Tienes razón —comentó mirándome —eso no importa… lo que importa es… —Sakura enrojeció mas y bajó la mirada, si, ella iba a hacer lo que yo creía, lo que no había hecho en todo el tiempo en que tenía el cabello peinado —Syaoran tu me…

—No digas nada Sakura —dije decepcionado —no digas nada… eres igual a todas…

Me levanté y la dejé a Sakura sentada ahí.

Al entrar al salón después de almuerzo, Sakura se mostró mucho mas triste, no me miró ni siquiera, pero lo sabía, pero me sentía irritado, ella se me iba a declarar, lo sabía, ya que así pensé que me le declararía yo, pero ella no lo hizo hasta el día en que me convertí el un chico de moda, esa era Sakura.

El día terminó, gracias a dios, he de aclarar y me fui casi corriendo a mi casa, me sentía cansado, tal vez mas dolido y pensar que me le iba a declarar.

Llegué a mi casa, como siempre solo y me miré en el espejo, me mojé de nuevo el cabello y minutos después sonó el teléfono, ahí estaba, seguramente la chica fantasma, pero era bueno, quería desahogarme, por eso contesté.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —si era la chica fantasma —bueno… veo que eres tu de nuevo… vaya día que tuve… las carreras con el cabello mojado son malas combinaciones, tuve chicas sobre mi a cada rato y todas interesadas… fue horrible, pero ¿sabes? Eso no es lo que me tiene cansado, me cansa haber descubierto que ella era así… ¿de quien habló? De Sakura… creí que era distinta…, pero hoy, que soy el chico malo intenta declarárseme.

Por un momento pude oír un sollozo por el otro lado de la línea, luego no lo imaginé, la chica fantasma estaba llorando, me asusté, los fantasmas tienden a llorar, pero lo que me dejó frío fueron las palabras que vinieron de la otra línea.

—Y ¿no has pensado que era bastante tímida para hacerlo y cuando le dio miedo que una chica que no lo merecía se lo arrebatara sacó fuerza y trató de hacerlo? Pero claro, no le diste tiempo para excusarse, y saliste corriendo…

—¿Sakura? —Pregunté yo tratando de recuperarme del shock que me provocó escucharla —¿eres tu?

—¿Quién mas crees? ¿Acaso le diste tu número a alguna de las interesadas? Espera, espera, yo estoy en ese grupo según tu, así que la respuesta debe ser si —un nuevo sollozo.

Sakura había estado enamorada de mí, Sakura tuvo miedo de perderme y trató de declarárseme, Sakura estaba llorando y todo era culpa mía, Sakura era la chica fantasma, Sakura y yo éramos parecidos.

Rayos, había metida la pata, Sakura era Sakura ¿acaso no decía siempre eso? Y en ese momento había fallado, me había dejado llevar y… estaba lastimándola

—Sakura… este…

—No te preocupes… soy una interesada después de todo… y me encanta salir con el chico guapo de la preparatoria…

Y sin más Sakura colgó, me quedé con el auricular en la mano, sin saber con exactitud que hacer, había metido no solo una pata, sino las dos, si tan solo la hubiera dejado hablar y si tan solo el día anterior le hubiera dicho a la chica fantasma, que era Sakura, quien me gustaba.

Un fuerte mareo me golpeó, ¿estábamos enamorados?

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo, lo más rápido que pude, Sabía donde vivía y quería verla, quería… pedir perdón, en ese momento me estaba despeinando de nuevo, pero no me importó,

—Sakura —dije sintiéndome más tonto a medida que corría.

Su casa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, corrí y corrí y por fin llegué, su casa era amarilla, nunca había entrado, golpeé a la puerta tres veces esperando verla, estaba nervioso, mis manos temblaban, pero por fin la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, había estado llorando, me sentí peor, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a mi cabello.

—Es una forma de venir a humillarme peor, ya sé que crees que soy interesada.

—No Sakura, no lo eres

—Eso no dijiste por teléfono —gritó.

—Sé lo que dije… estaba molesto —traté de acercarme, pero ella me empujo, nunca la había visto así y la verdad resultaba un poco doloroso —Yo… bueno Sakura… sé que es un poco tarde… pero… también me gustas…

—Cállate.

—No… lo he hecho por mucho tiempo y no puedo aguantar mas… debí habérselo dicho ayer a la chica fantasma… —Sakura pereció calmarse, pero levantó las cejas un tanto perdida —es alguien que llama casi todos los días y no habla, me gusta charlar con ella ¿crees saber quien es? —eso la puso roja como un tomate, estaba mas hermosa y eso era increíble, ella era esa chica fantasma.

Uno muy hermoso, con su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño y un montón de cosas mas que podría describir.

—Yo… —dijo bajando la mirada.

—De verdad siento haber dicho todas esas cosas de ti… sabes el día que tuve y… cuando te acercaste… bueno… pero ahora lo entiendo y sé que debí escucharte…

—¿Crees que soy interesada si te digo que te dejes el cabello así? Me gustas de todas formas… así fueras calvo —sonreí, ella también y lentamente se acercó al ver que yo asentía —aunque seguirán acercándose a ti… y… eso no me gustaría.

—Bueno… tal vez no lo hagan si sepan que tengo novia —me miró, sus ojos brillaron como nunca los había visto ¿quieren saber que pasó después? Bueno…

Tuvo que cerrarlos, porque la bese… y me di cuenta que al final los ventarrones en Tomoeda me ayudaron, me fastidiaron, pero al final me consiguieron a Sakura, tal vez ellos la trajeron a mi.

**NOTAS: bien, como ven es mi primer one-shote, supongo que no el ultimo, pero era lo que necesitaba para sacarme a los personajes de mi anterior historia de la cabeza y creo que dio resultados o por lo menos un poco, tal vez esperen un poco por una nueva historia larga, pero de que hay ideas las hay, por ahora les dejo este anterior trabajo ¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios y apoyo, ustedes saben que son importantes y sin más espero que hayan pasado un buen año y una feliz navidad, yo comí tamal jejejeje Mariana también y ella ya leyó esta historia, necesito quitarle protagonismo, lo siento amorcito jejejeje agradezco a aquel que se tome la molestia de leer la historia y de dejar un comentario, gracias y chao **


End file.
